


Peg by a School Boy

by NiaChase



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blindfolds, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Mello | Mihael Keehl, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Mello has no shame and Matt has no problem with it.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Peg by a School Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicanat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicanat/gifts).



> I know you like Matt, so here's some Matt and Mello smut! Enjoy.

After working hard with L and Near, Mello and Matt figured they deserve a break. Well, Mello was horny and stress and thought he and his boyfriend deserved a break. Matt didn't mind about the work since his work meant being behind a computer and a little fieldwork.

Mello's work was more hands-on with a gun and taking people's lives with a small guilty conscious. So after another case solved and with time on their hands, Mello wanted to celebrate with hot sex, but not the usual. He took a nice long shower first, shaving and prepping for the fun night ahead. When he walked out, he watched Matt getting ready to walk in, snagging a kiss while they traded places.

After hearing the door close and lock behind him, Mello dropped the towel and rushed over to the closet. He took out his box full of fun toys and sealed outfit he wanted to try out. Mello smiled before hurrying to put on the outfit. He put on the white buttoned-up shirt and a loose red tie. He shimmied on black panties, a red plaid skirt, and slipped on white knee-high socks. 

He considered doing his hair now that it has grown out a bit, but he didn't have the time. So he decided to get to part two of his plan. He got on his knees and feel around his hole. It took him a moment to make himself loose in the shower, but a dildo should help him, even though he wasn't the one who was going to take it tonight.

Mello smiled and grabbed a dildo about the size of Matt and lube it up thoroughly before placing the tip against his hole. Mello hummed as he sunk down on it, his hole stretching around the slippery plastic, biting his bottom lip at the bit of pain. His fingers were never enough for any dick, but the pain felt good to him. He sunk lower, the tip going deeper inside, making Mello moan, imagining it was Matt. 

Mello smiled. His sweet Matt was too good to him. So sweet and a bit of a tease but mostly ruthless in bed. His carefree attitude never matched his attitude in bed, Mello always having the pleasure to see it, to experience it. It was what drew him close to Matt. That hidden side, Mello search and crave it, Matt gave it to him willingly.

"You always feel so good, Matt," Mello moaned. Now buried to the hilt, Mello sighed and looked back at his toys. Perhaps handcuffs and a blindfold? Well, the blindfold is a must. Perhaps he'll just test his mental strength instead. Mello pulled out a vibrator. 

He could have lots of fun with this. Mello heard the shower turn off, then rushed out of the closet. It will do for now. Matt hardly bottoms, but he plans to make this a fun.  


Matt walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips. He looked towards the bed, expecting Mello to be laying down and on his phone, but instead, Matt looked over and found Mello in a schoolgirl outfit and holding a blindfold and vibrator. "I'm guessing we're not sleeping tonight," Matt stated. Mello smiled and walked up to Matt, wrapping his arms around him, and kissed him lovingly.

Matt took hold of Mello's hips, moaning as Mello's teased his hair. He slipped his hand down to Mello's rear, under the skirt and feeling the silk panties. Mello smiled into the kiss, his own hand tugging the towel until it dropped, Matt's cock starting to harden.

"It's your turn, tonight," Mello told him, making Matt walk backward to the bed. "What do you have planned for me?" Matt asked. Matt sat back onto the bed, Mello standing between his legs. "Well, first, you are going to put this on," Mello said, holding up the blindfold while tossing the vibrator onto the bed, "Then I'm going to fuck you with this outfit on. The only rule is that you don't touch." Mello told him. 

Matt chuckled, pushing up the skirt to see Mello's cock in the panties, the tip peaking from the top. "I'm surprised you don't have handcuffs with you," Matt said, kissing the tip. Mello moaned, his cock hardening more as Matt suck lightly on it before dropping the skirt. "Next time," Mello said. Matt looked up at Mello, getting one last look. 

Mello looked adorable, the red and white complimenting him well to make him like a naughty angel. "See you in a bit," Matt told him, letting Mello slipped the blindfold on him, his vision becoming fully black. "Sit back more so I can get on the bed," Mello told him, Matt moving towards the middle, then laying down. Mello climb on top, his face was a few inches above Matt's. Matt felt Mello's breath on his lips, his hair tickling his face. 

"Like the view?" Matt asked. Mello smiled. "I always did like you better when you're helpless," Mello said before kissing him. Matt felt his heart race, his body tingling as Mello took control, plunging his tongue in Matt's mouth. Their tongues danced against each other, Matt forgetting the rule to not touch Mello, but Mello helped back pinning his wrist above his head. 

Mello tugged Matt's lower lip before kissing down his jaw. While one hand kept Matt's hands to himself, his other went to stroke Matt's cock. Mello heard to pretty little moans come from Matt's lips, Matt's hips thrusting slowly to Mello's strokes. "You sound so pretty. Do you like my hand that much? Your pretty cock is already leaking for me and I haven't even done much. Are you thinking about what I'm going to do for you?" Mello asked, squeezing the tip and sliding a thumb over the slit.

Matt's hips jumped, taking a sharp intake of breath. Mello chuckled, nibbling his way down Matt's neck. He placed a few hickies on his skin, high and visible if Matt decides to go out. They both knew Mello likes to state his claim publically, Matt hardly had any say and no excuse if anyone asks. "You know you are mine. Now everyone else can see it too." Mello whispered in his ear. 

Mello let go of Matt's wrists to grab the vibrator, ready to give Matt's nipples some attention. The other one abandoning Matt's cock to tease the other. Matt's moans got higher, his nipples perking up the more he shivered with pleasure. "Mello," Matt moaned. Mello flicked the nipple with his tongue before sucking it, Matt arching his back. "Such a pretty nipple. So sensitive. It makes you sound more like a girl, but remind me, who is dress like one again? So cute." Mello said.

He straddled Matt's thigh and turned on the vibrator. Mello placed it on Matt's nipple, since being blindfolded, Matt felt the vibrations more than usual. His cock stood straight up, leaking pre-come steadily while he cried and moaned. "Mello! Don't tease me too much! I'm going to cum!" Matt cried. Mello stroked his own cock, rocking on Matt's thigh.

"Hold it," Mello demanded. Matt whined, moving his hands from above his head to clench the covers underneath him. Mello switched nipples, his own cock wetting his underwear, which could hardly contain his bulge. "Such a pretty boy," Mello complimented. Matt wished he could see Mello, sure the man would be looking cocky for making Matt act like a horny teen. 

"Mello!" Matt cried. Mello smiled, Matt's cock straining to not cum like Mello said not to, but it was hard. Mello wasn't going to help either. Mello moved the vibrator to Matt's cock, Matt crying as he was already on the edge. "No! Mello!" Matt cried. He thrust his hips, Mello holding both Matt's cock and the vibrator together. 

"Cum! I wanna cum!" Matt cried. Mello said nothing, maneuvering off Matt's thigh to between his legs. Matt raised his legs up, grabbing the back of knees, giving Mello a hot view. "Ah! Mello! I can't!" Matt cried, Mello finally tossing the vibrator away. Matt huffed, so close to cumming. He wasn't sure how much he could take, but he knew their way more to come. 

"Mello," Matt moaned weakly. Mello reached for their bedside drawer to pulled out the lube. "Next time, you are going to wear a skirt since you sound such like a horny girl. Look at you, so wet like a pretty girl." Mello taunted, slipping a finger in after lubing his fingers. "Yes!" Matt agreed. He would do anything, be called anything so long as Mello make him cum. Mello chuckled, almost reading his thoughts. 

"Are you ready for my dick? You want it?" Mello asked. "Yes! Give it to me!" Matt begged, prompting Mello to push in another finger. Matt shouted, his hole being stretched, squeezing around the fingers. Mello lubed his walls, avoiding Matt's prostate. He was already to the edge anyway. "You want my dick so badly, you have to ask sweetly for it. But even if you don't, you look pretty inviting already." Mello said.

Matt said nothing at first, feeling himself getting further from cumming, not sure if he was happy or not about it. But what he did know was that he wanted more. Something bigger in his ass than fingers, something to reach deep inside him and make him feel full. "I want your cock. I want you to put it in deep and cum in me. I wanna feel you in me so badly. So please put it in." Matt said. 

Mello couldn't help but smiled. Matt can be so cute. Mello removed his fingers and lube his cock. "How can I say no to that," Mello said. He took off his panties and lined up his cock to Matt's hole, feeling the small hole squeezing around nothing, begging for Mello to enter him.

"Do you want to see me?" Mello asked. Matt nodded, words gone from his mind, too focused on Mello's tip pressing against his rim. Mello slid to blindfold up, now holding Matt's red hair. Matt's eyes looked desperate, so full of lust and want that Mello almost came from looking directly at him.

So Mello pressed in, pushing his tip in Matt's hole, Matt moaning and throwing his head back in pain and pleasure. Matt felt the cock push inside, sliding against his walls, the feeling so beautiful like it was meant to happen. Like his hole was meant to be filled with Mello's cock.

Mello groaned, Matt squeezing his already tight hole around his cock. He could never get enough of it. Matt never let him down to please him. "So good, baby," Mello groaned. He felt his own ass squeeze around the dildo that was in him, making him want to thrust, but focused on Matt. "Mello," Matt called, squeezing his thighs. 

Once Mello was finally in, he huffed, trying to keep himself from cumming then and there. "You can touch me now," Mello said. Matt sat up a bit, grabbing onto Mello and kissed him desperately. Mello moaned, feeling the fingers pinch and scratch his body through the shirt. Maybe that's why Matt opened the shirt up, buttons popping off, and force Mello to take it off so he can feel skin.

To be honest, it felt better. Matt was sweaty and so was Mello, Matt properly leaving scratch marks as he held on and taking Mello's breath away as Matt claimed his mouth. Mello thrust his hips, not waiting anymore nor going to take it slow. Matt was too sexy to take it slow, Mello wanting it now. Matt cried, burying his head onto Mello's shoulder, his ankles locking to keep Mello close. 

Mello pound away, aiming for Matt's prostate, not disappointed when Matt reacted the way he wanted. "Cum! I'm gonna cum!" Matt warned. Mello didn't allow him yet, growling when he felt himself getting close as well. "Mello!" Matt begged. "Me too," Mello said, feeling his balls tightening and his toes curling. "Can I?" Matt asked.

So cute. "Yes," Mello allowed. Mello didn't have to stroke him at all, Matt cumming hard as if pent up for weeks. Thick strings shooting onto his body, Matt's cries turning to whines. Due to Matt clenching his cock, Mello came in Matt with a moan, such warm heat making him bury the seed deep inside as Matt wanted. Matt hummed, feeling the warmth of it.

There was never enough and yet what Mello gives him is perfect. They both huffed, Matt falling back and Mello going down as well, both craving bodily contact. It took a bit of strength for Mello to slip out, feeling weak and sensitive but done so to properly lay with Matt on the bed.

"Was that good? Are you okay?" Mello asked softly, removing the blindfold fully and tossing it to the floor. Matt nodded, getting sleepy, his body fully relaxed and weak, not having the energy to care that he was coated with cum and Mello's seed was slipping out. 

It was a nice feeling anyway. Mello reached behind himself and pulled out the dildo, tossing that too. Matt didn't have the energy to get on him about making a mess. "Yes, so good. Thank you, baby." Matt said quietly, his eyes closing and his breath evening out.

Mello kissed his nose, not far behind. "Love you, Matt," Mello said, not needing to hear it back. Matt holding him close was enough to know he definitely loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below! All are welcome!!


End file.
